bleachocdoujinwarofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerushii Shindo
Kerushii Shindo is the vice captain of the third division. Appearance She has short black hair with blond spiked on top and two longer strands in front. Her eyes are a blue violet and her skin is pale. She tends to have an unusual smile that may be similar in description to a smiling serpent. Personality She tends to be rather carefree most of the time, though she has her weird streaks, sometimes making remarks that may be unrelated to the topic or just straight forward observations that can come off as offensive to others. However, she does tend to have strange mood swings where she can become rather unstable and violent. This is brought on by an illness she developed in the past. But all in all when it comes to performing her duty she takes things seriously and will work until the job is done. History Born in southern Japan, she was struck down by illness at the age of 12. Tuberculosis hit hard and fast and left little time for treatment. After a brief life she started off anew in the Rukon district. Happy to be rid of the illness that had killed her, she went about making the best of her situation and engulfed herself in various studies and experiments within the surrounding area. However, she eventually grew bored with the flow of normal life and sought to do something more. With this said it was only a matter of time before she made the decision to become a shinigami. She worked hard though her years at the academy and soon graduated with high scores in almost everything but kido. For some reason she tended to have trouble with the technique. She immediately became the Vice Captain of the third division. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Kazegai (wind scythe) is a normal looking katana with a purple hilt. *''Shikai'': Long scythe with purple nylon wrapped around the top and bottom of the staff. A gold spike with a black chain come off the end. **''Doku Kaze:'' most powerful ability, creates thick purple mist that emits from the top of the scythe. Once inhaled, if the person is cut with the actual blade of the scythe the real damage can begin. This is because the actual blade carries an additional toxin that is embedded in the metal and both react together to cause the person to experience degeneration of lung tissue and bleeding as the toxin progresses over time. ***Doku Kaze's toxin can be tricky and requires special attention when being removed by anyone other than the wielder. The toxin can be removed through healing kidou's. The toxin can also be removed if there is direct contact with the metal that forms most zanpakuto. the ions in the toxin are attracked to the metal for some reason and can be drawn out and used against its owner or any other person that the zanpakuto touches. However since the poison was absorbed into the blade it will only affect the area touched so not neccisarily the same way that it was originally used for. For instance if the person is cut on the arm using the affected blade it will affect that area only and begin to eat away at the tissue there. The attack will only take affect once per poison incident. Tthe only blade that will not directly remove the poison is the head of Kazegai, because it has a coating that covers the blade and prevents the toxin from being reabsorbed except through the spiked tip at the end of its staff **''Essensu (extract)'': This is a technique used to counteract the effects of doku kaze. the gold tip of the scythe must be inserted into the opponent and change to violet before the poison can be extracted. Trivia *Spirit Description: white cobra with violet eyes and small white wings *Inner World: Her inner world presents itself as a vast swamp where a purple gas leaks out and fills the air around it. Despite the way it sounds this place is not bad, it's filled with all sorts of natural plants, as it’s supposed to be it is home to her zanpakuto spirit who slithers through the landscape happily. Quotes Creator Kerushii Shindo is own and created by highwinds2c found on http://highwinds2c.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Thrid Division Category:Vice Captain